A Hero's Vacation
by gambitx18
Summary: While on vacation, our two favorite couples decide to have a little "fun." Big Lemon, Hevy M, no flames, I own nothing.


The heroes decided to take a vacation, the first real one since they sent Cronus back to Tartarus. They decided to try the yacht rental again, hoping to avoid any run-ins with any angry river-gods this time. They even let Valerie join, now that she and Odie were a couple, she became part of there circle.

They got to the new location, and it was amazing. It was just miles and miles of sand, palm trees, tall grass and blue ocean. But that mean that they were too far from civilization. They knew that there was a town just a few miles inland so they could do some shopping or sight-seeing if they wanted. And why not? They had the whole week to themselves.

Well, the first day was all setup and prep since it was almost sundown, but that was alright by them. They dropped anchor, then set up the BBQ and cooked up some steaks then sat down to a fine meal and had a wonderful time.

The next day, it was already hot and every body wanted to go swimming. The guys were already dressed and waiting on deck, waiting for the girls.

"Wonder what's taking them so long" Neil complained impatiently. "Keep your trunks on there buddy" Herry chuckled, "They said they'd be a little while." "Ready guys, sorry it took so long" Atlanta called from downstairs. "Oh it's no pro… Oh" Jay started to say until he saw the sight before him. All the guys were in awe as the saw three lovely visions before them.

Theresa had broken away from her old purple one-piece, and was now clad in an absolutely stunning neon pink bikini.

Atlanta had forgone her rash-guard top and surf shorts, and was now wearing a very beautiful blue tankini with a black flower print.

Valerie, who almost felt out of place since she was not used to modern swimwear, was wearing a modest, but lovely sky-blue one-piece.

Once the guys got over there shock, the all smiled. "Looking good girls" Herry commented. "Oh yea, when did you get that Theresa" Jay inquired. "Last week. I decided to try something new for this trip." Theresa replied. "Love the new look babe" Archie commented with a wink to his girl. "Thanks, I thought it was time for a change" Atlanta replied. "Valerie, you look great" Odie complemented with a sincere smile. "Thanks, I was a bit nervous about this since I haven't worn a swimsuit in years, especially not one like this" Valerie stated with a blush, feeling very self-conscious. Odie went up to her and took her hands and gave her a kiss. "It looks great on you." Valerie smiled and kissed him back again in thanks. "Ahem" Neil grunted in slight annoyance, "Sorry to break up this little 'love-fest' but I am roasting and would like to go swimming now." Herry rolled his eyes and picked Neil up and threw him over the side with a screaming splash. Every one burst out laughing at that, and Neil popped out of the water sputtering. "NOT FUNNY HERRY" Neil shouted from the water. "Is TOO" Herry called back. Archie then got an idea. Atlanta was still laughing her head off at Neil so she was distracted. He then unexpectedly grabbed her from behind and jumped overboard with her screaming the whole way down. When they resurfaced Archie was met with a hard slap to the shoulder. "Ouch, Atlanta?" "You deserved it, ya big jerk" Atlanta retorted with a chuckle. And soon all eight were in the water, having the time of their lives. They played water polo, Marco Polo, and even had a chicken fight.

By later that afternoon, long after lunch and almost time for dinner everyone was exhausted, but happy. "Not a bad first day, huh guys" Jay asked. They all agreed. Odie and Valerie decided to go inland to a restaurant for a date, so they would be back later. Neil wanted to go shopping in the street market for some new stuff so they KNEW he would be gone for a while. Harry decided to go out and do some sight-seeing before calling it a night. That meant that Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta were all alone for at least a couple of hours.

Atlanta then grabbed Archie and began to make out. Archie, although caught off-guard was more than happy to oblige. He pulled back for a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this in front of them now?" Atlanta simply smiled and replied "I don't think they will mind" as she pointed behind him. He looked around and found jay and Theresa were already in a serious lip-lock and rolling around on the deck.

Archie, needing no other persuasion; he resumed his making-out and began to run his hands up her tankini top. She broke away for a moment to let him remove it, and he stared lovingly at his girlfriends amazing rack. He began to kiss, suck and massage them, to her delight. She then undid his swim-trunks and began to stroke his long and hard shaft. He then pulled her bottoms off and began to massage her now dripping lips with his index finger. She moaned at the feeling, but then they both stopped deciding to just get to the best part. Archie laid back in one of the ships padded lounge-chairs, while Atlanta straddled his lap. He grabbed onto her hips and guided her onto his shaft. Once he was in, she began to pump her hips up and down, in and out, with Archie helping her out by lifting her butt-cheeks until they both came in a grand finale. Laying back and Atlanta settling down beside him, Archie let out a sigh of contentment. "You just keep getting better every time" Atlanta commented.

Meanwhile, Jay and Theresa were just getting warmed up. After making-out for what seemed lie an eternity, Jay reached behind and began to untie Theresa's top, then threw it to the side. Theresa made short work of Jay's trunks and Jay soon disposed of Theresa's bottoms as well. Now they were both as naked as the day they were born. Theresa decided to try something new, so instead of lying on her back as before, she rolled over on her stomach and raised her perfectly shaped butt into the air. Jay took the hint and grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed his hard member right into her entrance. He began to pump harder and faster, then reaching around her front, he used his right hand to caress her clitoris and soon found her G-spot, which made her scream in ecstasy. They went at it for a while longer until they both were sent over the edge in a wild orgasmic finish. Jay pulled out and lay down, Theresa followed suit and gave him a kiss on the mouth in thanks.

"What a perfect ending to a perfect day" Archie commented. "Who said it was over" Theresa responded in a sultry voice. "What do you have planned" Jay asked sounding very interested. "Are we going to switch around like that time at the dorm" Archie inquired. "Kind of" Atlanta responded. "We want to try something a bit different this time" Theresa said.

Atlanta gets up and pulls Archie along, while Theresa stands and walks over to Jay's head (he's still lying down). Atlanta straddles Jay's lap and lowered herself onto his shaft. Theresa got down on her knees and straddled Jay's face as she began to make out with Atlanta. Jay got the idea as he began to lick Theresa as if she were made of honey. Archie was beginning to feel a little left out. "Don't be upset Arch, you can have the back door" Atlanta suggested. Archie was stoked, so he got down behind Atlanta and inserted his re-hardened member between her firm toned butt-cheeks as he reached around and massaged her breasts in the process. Atlanta winced in slight pain, but soon recovered and got into it. They all kept going until they all came in a cosmic group orgasm.

After they recovered and switched positions. Archie lay on his back with Theresa on his member, Atlanta on his face and Jay in Theresa's "back door." Then they went at it again until they all came in an equally climactic finish as before.

After that, they were all exhausted and then decided to clean up before the others came back. After they ate dinner it was getting late and the others still weren't back yet so they decided to call it a night. They all got into some comfy lounge chairs with some blankets and soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
